The Dark Legacy
by adelfish
Summary: Jax, son of a constantly traveling businessman of a father, lives with his grandmother, when he learns of the death of his father. His journey begins with a dark secret being kept by his family, and the legacy in which he has been left.


The Dark Legacy

By Adelfish

**Prologue - Trial by Stone**

Jax awoke to the crack of lightning in the distance. His head sprung up with a jolt, and he looked out the window at the dark sky. The rain wasn't coming down as hard as he expected, it was a light drizzle. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, a cold sweat. The dream he had was about his father again, the one he hadn't seen for months.

Jax laid his head back down to his pillow, then reached his head up to scratch his forehead, wiping some last beads of sweat from his brow. He sighed, and turned on his side, facing the window. He was sick of this town he was being forced to live in, a small suburb outside of Domino City. The hustle and bustle of Domino City was nonexistent here, the most excitement Jax had seen recently was the escape of the neighbor's dog.

His father had left Jax behind to watch after his grandmother while he attended to his business. Jax never truly knew what his father did, but he assumed it was best not to question him. As long as he saw him once in a while he was fine. Life in this prison of boredom was starting to test Jax's patience though, he wanted his father to return so they could return to Domino City, and Jax could finally begin his career as a Duel Monsters duelist.

Without the company of his sister Chris either, Jax decided that night that enough was enough. He sat up in his bed, and slipped on his jeans. He slid into his black shirt, and put his blue pullover on over the shirt. He put his black sunglasses in his pocket, and then grabbed his duel disk. After his embarrasment in the Battle City tournament, Jax had been determined ever since to become a good duelist. He made a deck of the rarest cards that his father acquired, and made an unstoppable strategy, and he still had yet to test it.

He opened the door to his bedroom, and he looked down the hallway, and his grandmother sat on the bench against the wall, her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Grandmother, what's wrong?" Jax inquired, concerned.

"Its your father," his grandmother replied. "He has, passed away Jax."Jax's eyes widened. "Passed..away?" He said. "This can't be! He was away on business!" He began to yell, as his anger grew. Suddenly, a green glow came from the necklace around his grandmother's necklace.

"Jax, your father wasn't what you thought he was. But, you will find out all that, and your purpose soon enough. All I ask, is that you take this stone, and avenge him. Those who believe in the corruption that this world has grown accustomed to took your father away. Make your father proud." She took the green necklace off of her neck, and dropped it to the ground. Her body slowly began to crumble as soon as the connection between her and the stone ceased. Her body deteriorated, becoming dust, and falling to the ground into a pile of almost nothing. Jax fell to his knees, stunned at the sight. A tear rolled from his eye, and landed on the necklace that his grandmother dropped. The necklace was a green stone, bound to a brown lace that went around her neck. Jax grasped the stone firmly in his hand, and a burning sensation went up his body, and a beam of light shot up through his eyes.

A scream erupted from his mouth, and then the pain stopped. He looked up, and the mirror hanging in front of him showed him an odd sight, that he rather enjoyed. A strange green symbol formed on his forehead, as the hair on his head parted to make way for it. The stone fed him energy, and made him feel more alive then ever. Flashes of his father entered his mind, and the vision of an island, and two men that sent him to the depths of the ocean. He recognized one! _Is that Yugi Muto? The King of Games?_ Jax thought. Standing next to him, was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"These men, killed my father!" Jax screamed. He stood, and wrapped the stone around his neck. His duel disk glowed, as a card in his deck became green. He pulled it out, and saw the title. "The Seal of Orichalcos," Jax said aloud. "The loser of the duel when this card is played, loses their soul."A small smile formed in the corner of his eye, as he pocketed his deck, and left his house, his eyes set on Domino City.


End file.
